


乙女解剖—猜不透的女子偶像白岩ねる

by nekowwww1



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekowwww1/pseuds/nekowwww1
Summary: *文中出现的伪娘偶像团体原型参考了手游《ichu》中的POP'N STAR以及《后街女孩》**与《乙女解剖》这首歌好像并没有关系**但还是请大家务必来听听这首歌*
Kudos: 22





	乙女解剖—猜不透的女子偶像白岩ねる

  
最近在地下偶像界，一个三人女子偶像团体在圈内小小地掀起了热浪。在街角的live house，握手会的排队绕了几圈，一直延伸到巷子的尽头。  
偶像宅们大汗淋漓地期待着能与偶像肢体接触的瞬间——那属于女孩子的柔软双手，抬眼即能对上星光熠熠的双眸……舞台上的她们好像来自另一个世界，只需去跪拜，去仰望。  
这样为粉丝们精心编织着梦想的三人，实际的模样究竟是……？  
“啊，太热了，汗都淌下来了……”  
“你的妆花了哦？瑠姫。”  
“上台之前再补吧……我先把衣服换上。呃，这个蕾丝内裤也要穿吗？”  
这个新生代偶像女团成员们，实际上真实性别全部为：男。  
这件事说来话长，本来在偶像业界早已饱和的今天，签约的公司突然下达指示说要出新的“伪娘偶像团”，不明不白地三人被安排了身着女装的第一次活动，但在演出结束后大家才反应过来——  
好像缺少了向观众宣布“我们是伪娘偶像哦”这个环节。看着台下大喊“ねるちゃん可愛い——！”一边奋力应援着的粉丝们，也的确非常难说出口这个让人心碎的事实。  
于是理所当然地，开始学着扮演女孩子。  
……  
深夜的演出结束，回到狭窄的租住公寓，白岩瑠姫把磨脚的高跟鞋甩掉倒在床上。廉价的折叠床咯吱作响，仿佛随时都会散架。  
手机震了震，是本田康祐发来的消息：【记得卸妆再睡，别熬夜。】  
瑠姫挤出自己最后一丝力气卸掉浓重的舞台妆，然后一头栽倒在床上三秒进入深度睡眠。  
再等意识恢复已经是第二天，瑠姫睁眼发现自己身穿睡衣，被子也好好盖在身上。厨房传来了早饭的香味，还有煎蛋的滋滋声。  
“哦……你什么时候来的？”看着轻车熟路在自己厨房里做早饭的本田康祐，白岩瑠姫一点也不觉得惊讶。  
“看你没回我消息，我就来了。真是的，头朝下趴在床上就睡死过去了。内衣没换就算了，丝袜都没脱。我帮你换了睡衣你竟然都没醒，昨天演出到底有多累啊……”  
瑠姫不好意思地笑了笑，抓起刚刚烤好的面包就啃起来。  
“今天晚上有演出吗？”边吃边说话的瑠姫声音含含糊糊的。  
“没有，瑠姫今天也没有吗？”  
本田康祐所属一个较为普通的男子地下偶像团，比起瑠姫的忙碌，他最近比较清闲。  
“嗯，所以今晚留下来吧。”言外之意已经很明显了。  
本田康祐其实不太明白白岩瑠姫的想法，两人的关系用恋人来形容不太准确，用床伴来形容又太过轻浮。更多的是一种依存性的，保护者与被保护者的关系。艰难的偶像业界，一个人打拼实在太过孤独。总要有个能交付出去的真心，一个可以真切地依靠着的人。  
但两人间从未说过任何情爱的话语，可能是因为相处久了的默契，所以谁也没有先开口。关于性爱，可能也只是释放压力的手段。  
又或许是太过珍惜这样恰到好处的距离，谁也没有先捅破这层薄纸。怕在表明心意后，连朋友都做不成。毕竟本田知道，自己不是瑠姫唯一的床伴，瑠姫已经把本田他们组合的人快睡了个遍。自己没有理由，也没有立场去阻止他投入别人的怀抱。但他想尽可能去照顾瑠姫，让他不要总是孤零零一个人地把烦恼都积压在心里。本田很喜欢听瑠姫在每次与他做完后与他闲聊，总觉得这样的瑠姫很放松、很真实。这样就够了，本田康祐想。  
“啊，但是安全套好像用完了对吧？”吃完一片面包的瑠姫突然想起了什么。  
“我哪知道……上次我来不是带了一盒吗。”  
“不是你用完的吗？那就是安藤君……”  
“行吧，你别说了，我下去再买一盒。”本田康祐及时截断瑠姫的话头——他可不想听这几天瑠姫又睡了谁。  
“顺便带几罐啤酒上来哦。”  
“女子偶像还是别喝酒了吧，ねる酱？”故意用瑠姫的艺名来称呼他，看他气鼓鼓的样子真的非常可爱。  
……  
深夜的本田康祐对着嘎吱响的折叠床犯愁，看来小小的单人床承受了他这个年纪不该承受的运动量，以这个公寓的隔音来说好像还有点扰民。于是趁瑠姫去洗澡的时候，翻出工具箱“叮叮哐哐”对床板进行加固，直到使劲摇晃也没有声音为止，大功告成。  
洗完澡的瑠姫从背后抱过来：“谢谢你，やす君。仅限今晚允许你中出，你看怎么样？”  
“那我买来安全套是给别人用的？”  
瑠姫不好意思地笑了，对于这句话他好像没有反驳的余地。  
“那个……やす君，你也可以用在别人身上啊。比如说你们组合的那位与那城君，我看他好像对你有意思呢。我都把与那城君的男友安藤君睡了，你也睡回去不是正好吗。”  
本田康祐沉默了一会儿，把瑠姫抱到床上才开口：“你这家伙，要是再提到别的男人，我可就要惩罚你了。”  
“生气了？对不起……”白岩瑠姫诚恳认错。  
本来打算让瑠姫狠狠体会一下自己的不满，但看到他的眼睛，好像就什么火也发不出来了。  
“那，やす君明天也在我这里睡吧。”  
“笨蛋，明晚我们两个组合一起演出，你忘了？”  
“啊，那怎么才能让你消气呢。”好像做错事的小孩子一般，瑠姫低下了头。  
“我已经不生气了……瑠姫，那么害怕我的惩罚吗？”  
“我只是不想让你因为我这种人而生气。”  
本田轻轻吻着瑠姫的发梢，头发长度已经像女孩子了，过不多久或许可以不用再戴假发的长度。  
“你这种人？你是哪种人。”  
瑠姫主动凑上他的唇，两人交换了一个缠绵的深吻。  
“我这种……不值得被爱的，差劲的人。”  
有时本田康祐真的很想剖开瑠姫的大脑，去窥视一番他真正的想法。比如现在无由来的自卑，让自己手足无措。  
“你怎么这样想？瑠姫，最近是有奇怪的anti说你什么了吗？”  
“……不说这个了，我们开始吧。你不是等不及了吗？”  
本田将润滑液倒在手上，慢慢开始揉弄瑠姫的穴口。瑠姫向来不太喜欢过多的前戏，所以两人的性事总是直奔主题。  
“唔嗯嗯……”被进入的瑠姫发出黏腻的喘息，双腿紧紧缠住本田的腰。两人都明白怎么做才能让对方更舒服，被塞得满满的瑠姫满足地向对方索吻，上面和下面皆是水声不停。  
“啊啊……我……嗯……”呻吟到一半就被亲吻堵回去，瑠姫只能难耐地发出呜呜的声音。  
“隔音效果差，瑠姫……你再这么大声会被隔壁听见的。”  
“知道了……唔嗯……”瑠姫用手捂住自己的嘴，自觉堵住娇喘。  
本田康祐此时却有了恶作剧的心思：“但是瑠姫，惩罚可是逃不掉的哦？”  
说着，渐渐粗暴了起来，狠狠顶进去，又慢慢拔出来，在瑠姫身体里蛮横地冲撞敏感点。快感猛地冲过来，瑠姫第一次体会到这样不同寻常的绝顶，几乎无法承受。他呻吟着，完全忘记了隔音的事，仰着头在本田康祐的后背上留下一道道抓痕。  
“啊啊……慢点……慢点……我错了……呜呜……”  
“错在哪里？”  
“以后我……不、不跟别人做了……”  
“不对——”本田注视着瑠姫的眼睛：“是你说你不值得被爱这件事，不对。你听好，瑠姫。”  
瑠姫泪眼朦胧地对上他认真的眼神。  
“瑠姫，我喜欢你。”  
还是说出来了，这句话是12点后仙度瑞拉的魔咒，将两人从小心翼翼维护的幻梦中扯回现实。将心意坦白，意味着“朋友”这样的掩耳盗铃再也无法继续。  
“やす君……”  
“对不起，瑠姫，我……你把刚才的话忘记吧。”  
轻易说出告白的本田康祐无比后悔。  
“我也……我也喜欢你……”  
是坦率的回应，或许连告白本人也没想到能如此顺利得到这样的回答。本田愣住了两秒，激动得抱紧了他。  
“瑠姫……瑠姫……我喜欢你……”互通心意之后的性爱显得无比甜蜜，本田康祐一次又一次重复着这句话，餍足地、食髓知味地向着瑠姫索取回应。白岩瑠姫也只好一遍遍回答“我也……我也喜欢……”。都说恋爱中的男人智商为零，那现在互通心意的两人大脑大概都是一片空白的状态。  
酣畅淋漓的性爱过后，两人还不知足地紧紧相拥——毕竟单人床还是太小了。  
“不会反悔吧，瑠姫。”幸福来得太过突然，本田康祐总觉得这是他刚刚为了取悦自己而说谎。白岩瑠姫靠在他胸口，听着他不安的心跳声，突然起了报复的心思，报复自己刚刚被粗暴的对待。  
“哼哼——ねる的心，你可是猜不透的哦？”  
这是白岩瑠姫做女子偶像时的招牌台词，本田康祐听到这句话，突然浑身紧绷。  
报复成功，白岩瑠姫心底暗爽。  
……  
……  
两个组合的共同演出就快开始了，本田康祐却还在给白岩ねる化妆。  
“我说，你的妆也花得太快了吧？”  
“没办法啊……这里太热了吧。”  
但是本田实在不能专注在化妆这件事上，今天的白岩瑠姫穿了很可爱的吊带袜，再向里看能看到没有安全裤挡住的绝佳风景——  
“别看了，来不及啦！”白岩瑠姫赶紧拍拍他，让他集中注意力。  
“唉……”本田康祐叹了口气，结束了化妆工作：“ねる的心，我还真是猜不透啊……”  
白岩瑠姫什么也没说，整理了一下衣服，在上场之前回过头对本田康祐说：  
“ねる的心你猜不透，但是瑠姫的心……可是一直都没有对你隐瞒过哦？”


End file.
